Warmth
by Sazzynation
Summary: Yuuri is cold.


A/N: Just a little one-shot I've had in my mind…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou!

It was a very cold night at Shin Makoku. So cold, that even the 27th Maou was lying sleepless on his king size bed.

Despite his pajamas and warm duvet, he couldn't keep himself warm, and it made him frustrated. He really wanted to sleep, but how was that possible in this cold?

It seemed possible to some, the Maou thought, glancing over at the two sleeping forms beside him. On his left side, a little girl lay sleeping, smiling happily. Yuuri reached to touch the little girl's hair carefully.

Greta was his pride and joy, even if she was just his adopted daughter. He loved her highly, and just seeing her smiling like that in her sleep made his heart melt. He smiled faintly, as he touched her brown curls between his fingers, but removed them carefully, so that she wouldn't wake up.

He sighed deeply, and turned his head to the right side, where Wolfram was sleeping – or, so he thought.

Yuuri froze in surprise when he saw the pair of emerald green eyes glancing at him tiredly, but with a hint on concern.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" asked the blonde quietly.

"Ah, nothing. I'm all right. Go back to sleep."

He didn't want to bother Wolfram late at night. He could get really moody if someone were to wake him up, and the last thing Yuuri wanted was to deal with that kind of situation right now.

But his fiancée thought differently. Instead of closing his eyes and do that Yuuri had told him, he instead half raised his upper body, using his elbow as support against the mattress.

"Don't lie to me. I heard you sighing just now, and you keep clattering your teeth. It's really annoying."

The Maou frowned slightly.

"I can't help it if it's cold", he muttered. "If it bothers you that much, why don't you sleep in your own room?"

But he knew that there was no way that was going to happen. It was very rare to Wolfram to sleep in his own room. It had bothered Yuuri quite a lot in the beginning, but now he was so used to it, so there was no point in complaining.

Of course, the prince ignored his last statement.

"You're cold?" He asked the double black.

"Yeah. It's unusually cold tonight. Aren't you cold, Wolfram?"

But his fiancée only scoffed.

"You're such a wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp!"

Wolfram launched towards him, covering Yuuri's mouth with his hand. Yuuri looked at him, confused.

His eyes shot daggers towards the Maou, and he let go of his mouth carefully.

"Do you want her to wake up?" he whispered furiously. He pointed at Greta's sleeping form.

Yuuri stiffened, and looked at his daughter, but she was still sleeping soundly. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Sorry", he apologized.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and placed his palm onto Yuuri's chest, pushing him down gently.

"Go back to sleep, Yuuri."

Yuuri sighed, but didn't object. He closed his eyes, trying to relax under the duvet. It didn't help. He was still cold.

In a matter of minutes, his teeth were clattering again. He tried to relax, not wanting to bother Wolfram again, but it didn't seem to help.

His fiancée didn't complain this time. Instead, he moved closer to Yuuri inside the duvet, and embraced him tightly. Yuuri caught his breath mid-air, surprised at this sudden action.

"W-Wolfram, what are you doing?"

"Hmph! You're cold, aren't you? Don't imagine weird things! I'm only warming you up, so that your teeth will stop clattering, so I can get some sleep", he murmured, close to Yuuri's ear. Even if it was dark, Yuuri could see the faint blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Ah, yes, but why…?"

The blonde let out a puff of air, tickling Yuuri's cheek.

"I've told you before about the legend, didn't I? About how skin contact with another person can warm you up."

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's still not a legend," he muttered.

"Hmph! It works though, doesn't it? You don't seem cold anymore."

And Yuuri noticed, to his surprise, that Wolfram was right. He wasn't cold anymore.

"Thanks", he said. "You can let go now."

But he only clung to him even more, placing his head snugly underneath Yuuri's chin. A chill erupted on his skin, and he had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the cold air.

"W-Wolfram!"

"Don't be such a wimp! If I let you go, you'll feel cold again, and then I'll never get any sleep tonight", said Wolfram in defense. "Besides, I'm your fiancée. I have the rights to do these kinds of things."

Yuuri sighed. He didn't want to have such argument at this time of night, so he didn't come up with complaint.

Besides, it was quite comfortable, and he didn't feel cold anymore.

He grabbed the duvet, and covered them both with it.

_This isn't so bad_ Yuuri thought to himself. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, and soon enough, he fell into a deep slumber, with his smiling fiancée sleeping peacefully on his chest.


End file.
